Why cant i be normal?
by craziiest.guh.EVAH
Summary: Max gets kicked out when shes 8. Someone comes to her rescue. What will happen when she developes unexpected feelings for her savior. ANd then what will happen when she finds out bout someone new: Her REAL mom? PLZ READ! FAX eventually
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own maximum ride, or any of the members of the flock. But don't think that means I'm going to stop wishing that I did;-)

"Max, I have to let you go now. For the good of the world." My God-awful mother told me in a soft voice.

She had all of my things packed in two suitcases out in the front yard. She was kicking me out. And I was only eight years old.

"Mommy! I don't understand!" I cried. Her face stayed expressionless.

"You're just another mouth to feed. There is nothing special about you!" She spat.

Then she pushed me out of the house, where I fell, crying, in the grass. I heard the lock click behind me, and I knew I would never be welcome back at Marian Janssen's house ever again.

I laid in the yard for hours. Just crying. Until a boy shook me.

I looked up into his eyes as black as the- now night- sky. He had dark hair that hung slightly past hips shoulders, and tried to cover up half of his face. His beautiful face. He was wearing a black t-shirt, and dark denim (like so dark if you didn't look close enough you'd think they were black also) and black and navy blue plaid VANS. His face looked pained as he watched me sit up. My tear-stained face catching him off guard.

As I sat up he bent down, and sat himself down on the grass beside me. I didn't know his name. He didn't know mine, but it didn't matter. Him slipping his arms around me and telling me in his angelic voice that everything was going to be okay- though he knew nothing of why I was crying, much less if It was going to be okay or not- it felt… right.

AN: Hey! I know it's short, but it's kinda an entrance, and I'm working on the next one as we speak. Let me know if you like this one or not… -Jess (Team Em-n-m)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: BTW: Marian Janssen is the director in the books, this is all human, it will be FAX VERY soon, reviews make me update faster! Ily! –jess (team em-n-m)

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Still wishing I did!

MaxPOV:

I sat there with the dark haired boy-my savior- for a long time… possibly hours. Before I fell asleep. The last thing I felt were soft lips kissing my forehead, and I thought maybe my mommy has forgiven me for whatever I did! Maybe she's going to let me stay in her house again! I wanted to look into her eyes, but I couldn't find the energy to open my eyes. So I let sleep take my body over…

"Wake up." Some strange kid shook me to wake me up.

Where was i? Who was this beautiful boy standing over the unfamiliar bed where I was lying?

Then it came flooding back to me. It hit me like a bomb, and I closed my eyes as if the memories from last night had caused a migraine and the lights hurt my eyes. But really I just didn't want to cry in front of this boy again. He had seen enough of my tears to last him a lifetime.

Note to self: Never cry in front of this poor kid again!

"Hi." He said gently.

"Hello." I answered him in the same tone.

"Im Fang. What's your name?" I wrinkled my nose in humor, and grinned at his name. Fang. It was so weird! Just like Maximum-my name.

"I'm Maximum. But everyone calls me Max." I replied, and he made the same face at my name as I did at his name. I knew we were going to be the best of friends!

"Well, Fang, where are we?" I questioned.

"We are at my crib." I rolled my eyes at his slang.

"Your parents don't mind me being here?" I asked

"I don't… have parents. And you seem to be in the same predicament…" I frowned and looked at the floor, but continued, "And you can stay here as long as you would like. Since you seem to have nowhere else to go-"

"I don't need your pity!" I yelled furious that he was only giving me a place to stay because he thought I was some kind of orphan.

"And I HAVE a mom! She is just angry at me," my voice cracked, "but she will come around soon! And then you won't have to make room for the homeless girl!" He stared at me, mouth agape, as I marched out of the room into a full living room.

A small baby- maybe a year old with an angel's face peered up at me from her place on another boy who looked to be around my age, maybe a little bit younger's lap. He was looking at me, but his eyes seemed unfocused…

Two more kids were playing with blocks in the corner. A boy and a girl. The little girl looked to be only a few years younger than myself, and the boy a year or two younger than her. But he looked away, uninterested in me, while she looked like she was DIEING to say something… ANYTHING!

"Hi." I greeted them shyly, "I'm Max."

The young girl in the corner was-as i guessed- the first one to introduce herself.

"Hi! I'm Nudge!" She ran up and hugged me. I don't know why, but I felt the strange-almost maternal- feeling to hug her back.

"Oh… hey" I repeated awkwardly.

"Yo! Max! I'm so-" Fang came running in after me, but stopped cold when he saw everyone else was watching us.

"Fang's got a girlfriend! Fang's got a girlfriend!" The blonde boy holding the baby and the young boy that had turned away from me chanted.

I flushed, and it felt like my cheeks were going to catch fire.

"I'm not his girlfriend… I was just leaving…" I tried to make my escape out the front door, but Fang grabbed my arm.

"Don't go." He pleaded. "Can we go talk in my room? Please…"

"Fine." I gave into his big black eyes, and pouty lip. Yep. It takes hard-core manipulation to get ME to agree to something. (Note the sarcasm)

We marched up to his room, and when we got there I went to sit on his bed, while he locked the door and turned his stereo on low.

I looked questionably at the stereo. I wasn't much of a music person, and I thought we were going to talk… not sit around listening to whatever songs were on his playlist.

"Its so the other kids don't eavesdrop he explained gently.

"Oh" was all I could think to say.

"Maximum-"

"Max" I corrected

"Max. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I just wanted you to know that you can stay here- with us- if you would like. My parents disappeared not to long ago, so I get the house, and I found Gazzy and Angel on the corner where they had just been kicked out of an orphanage, and Iggy is blind, but his dad was raising him on his own until he got shot, and nudge… lets just say shes had a very hard life. We all have nowhere else to go. And if you don't have anywhere to sleep tonight you can stay… well, you can stay no matter what. I didn't mean to be mean before." He talked so fast I could hardly understand anything he said. And at that moment I decided I would stay with them for awhile.

"Guys," Fang and I walked out, both of us grinning from ear to ear, "This is Max. She's going to be staying with us for a while."

Nudge looked very happy, the little boy beside her seemed uninterested.

"I'm hungry." I heard him whisper to the older boy beside him.

I liked him. He didn't try to be someone he's not. He's hungry. He doesn't care who's moving in, and he's not going to hide it! Nice attitude kid!

The boy beside him "sshh"ed him, Nudge giggled, Fang scowled, and the perfect baby studied me.

"Max, This is Nudge," He pointed to the smiling kid that I already knew, but she came up and hugged me again anyway, "Gazzy, or the Gasman," he shot a look at the kid I had just decided to name "Cookie Monster". The one who said he was hungry, "Iggy," He motioned to the boy around my age carrying the perfect baby, "and that's Angel" He said, walking toward the baby.

Can I hold her?" I mumbled.

"Yea… sure." I ggy replied, and handed me the tiny child.

She giggled as soon as she was put into my arms, She was so perfect and sweet and… perfect!

"Hello Angel! Im Max!" I told her in a baby voice. (AN: you know that voice people use when talking to babies- and dogs? Well that's the voice max is using)

Stood there with Angel in my arms, and Nudge by my side babbling on about school, and her friend, and Gazzzy asking me if I could cook, and even Iggy telling Fang that he thought I was going to "fit in well here". And I thought, "Maybe, possibly, I will fit in here."

AN: 1,229 words! You should be proud of me!!! Again, the story IS all human… that means NO WINGS! But there will be a chapter will Fang n Max next! Reviews make me update sooner!!! So you know you want to push that shiny green button at the bottom of the screen…! XOXO –jess (team em-n-m)


End file.
